SINGLE FIGHTER
by Katsu Kimi
Summary: Ketika dunia bergantung padanya, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus melawan Monster Kyuubi seorang diri. Dengan kemampuan baru yang ia pelajari dari buku jutsu yang ditulis langsung oleh hokage ke 7 ribuan tahun lalu. Warning: AU! DLDR, newbie, NaruHina


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, etc.**

**''The original idea of this story from the result of my thinking''**

**Crime, Romance, drama**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read!**

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Tetapi Uzumaki Naruto masih tetap duduk sendirian di sofa hitam di pojok ruangan. Suara keras musik metal dan Lighting warna warni membuat kepala Naruto mendadak pusing. Naruto melempar jaketnya ke sofa dan sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu longgar namun terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang proposional.

Wajahnya yang tampan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi itu mengundang para kaum hawa untuk berani mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita-wanita penggoda berparas cantik dan berpakaian minim itu duduk di sebelah kiri-kanannya. Naruto merasakan sentuhan seduktif di ke dua lengan, naik ke leher kemudian ke kedua rahangnya.

''mau bermain sebentar, sayang...'' bisik sang wanita, memandang Naruto sayu sambil menggerayangi dada bidang Naruto dengan tangannya yang terlatih. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, menerima undangan si wanita untuk mencumbu bibir sensual itu bergairah. Wanita lain di sebelahnya menciumi rahang tegas sang Uzumaki.

Tangan putih sang wanita turun kebawah, merayap ke daerah terlarang—Naruto segera menghentikan ciumannya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan itu—sang wanita mendesah kecewa. ''Maaf cantik, hari ini aku sedang lelah'' Kata Naruto ambigu.

Wanita yang satunya lagi mendesah kesal. ''minggu lalu kau juga bilang begitu'' ia bergelayut manja di lengang kekar sang Uzumaki.

Naruto hanya menyeringai lalu merapikan rambut pirangnya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Terkadang ia merasa heran kenapa orang-orang sangat menyambut antusias pada kemenangan kecil yang ia peroleh. Raut-raut wajah bahagia terpancar jelas dari puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Naruto memandang seorang lelaki yang berdiri menyender ke tembok sambil meminum cairan beralkohol rendah dari wine glassnya. Satu tegukan terakhir dan orang itu balik memandang kearahnya. Naruto tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil membawa sebuah botol wine di tangannya. Ia mengulas senyuman lebar yang di mata Naruto terlihat memuakan. ''kulihat kau tidak menikmati pesta ini. Benar begitu, Naruto?''

Lelaki itu mendesah. ''seharusnya kau nikmati saja, lihat mereka semua—'' dia menunjuk orang-orang yang sedang asyik berpesta tanpa mempedulikan kesadaran mereka yang tinggal satu watt. Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil menuangkan kembali cairan wine ke dalam gelas.

''—terlihat bahagia. Dan semua ini terjadi karena dirimu, Naruto'' Lanjut lelaki itu sambil mengernyit ketika cairan beralkohol itu mengalir lagi ke tenggorokannya.

Naruto tetap berwajah datar. ''aku punya urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan, Orochimaru''

Ketika hendak berdiri sebuah tangan menekan bahunya untuk kembali duduk. Naruto mendesis.

''tunggu dulu, Naruto—''

''Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, Orochimaru'' Kata Naruto, iris birunya menyorot tajam.

Orochimaru menghembuskan nafas. ''kau tidak. Tapi aku punya''

Naruto menatapnya cukup lama. ''kalau begitu kita bicarakan besok. Aku pergi dulu'' tanpa melihat gurat kekesalan di wajah Orochimaru, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menerobos manusia-manusia yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik yang berdebam memekakan telinga.

.

''haah...'' Naruto menengadah, menatap langit hitam bertabur bintang di atas sana. Di luar sini benar-benar terasa nyaman, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Mengenai ucapan targetnya. Pria yang tertembak kemarin malam, apa maksud orang itu?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Pakaian hitam yang ia kenakan untuk acara pemakaman belum juga ia ganti. Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang masuk ke dalam dan melangkah mendekat menuju Sasuke. ''kau belum ganti baju, sayang?''

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

''Sasuke—''

''siapa yang sudah membunuh ayah, ibu?'' Sasuke tetap tidak mengubah posisinya ketika mengatakan itu. Pikirannya terarah pada ingatan kemarin malam saat ia pulang dan mendapati sang ibu tengah menangis tersedu di kamarnya. Uchiha Fugaku tewas tertembak oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal yang menyerang ayahnya tanpa belas kasihan. Itulah yang sasuke dengar dari Ibunya.

Sasuke sangat yakin jika yang membunuh ayahnya adalah para pembunuh bayaran. Tapi yang menjadi bahan pemikirannya adalah, kenapa Fugaku datang seorang diri—seolah-olah dia sudah siap untuk menyerahkan dirinya. Sasuke tahu, pasti ada hal lain yang disembunyikan ayahnya selama ini. Fugaku bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

''jangan pikirkan itu dulu, Sasuke. Dari tadi kau belum makan. Jangan buat ibu khawatir'' kedua pasang mata onix milik Mikoto Uchiha tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

Sasuke mengubah posinya menjadi duduk. Ia mengelus kepala sang ibu yang menangis di pelukannya. Onix Sasuke memandang kosong pada dinding bercat biru tua di depannya.

Kemudian berubah menjadi tajam seiring dengan semakin eratnya pelukan sang ibu.

**''aku akan mencari orang yang sudah membunuh ayah, ibu...''**

* * *

**Mansion Hyuuga...**

''Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Fugaku'' Hyuuga Hiashi menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sang sahabat, Fugaku Uchiha, pergi ke tempat musuh dan berakhir dengan kematian dirinya sendiri.

''entahlah, paman. Menurut berita yang beredar di kepolisian, malam itu Uchiha Fugaku memang datang seorang diri,'' Pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi tampak mengerutkan kening. ''Bibi Mikoto sendiri yang bilang jika suaminya selama seminggu kemarin terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu, tetapi—''

Hiashi dan pemuda itu saling pandang serius.

''—aku yakin sekali, Uchiha Mikoto sudah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi''

Hiashi mengernyit. ''apa maksudmu, Neji?''

Hyuuga Neji, sudah menyelidiki kejadian ini bersama teman satu timnya yaitu Shikamaru Nara dan mereka berdua menemukan kejanggalan dari informasi yang didapat dari Uchiha Mikoto tadi pagi.

Neji hanya diam. Mereka memang hanya menebak saja, namun Shikamaru tahu jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Mikoto Uchiha. Seorang Nara yang jenius sepertinya memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia juga merasa heran karena di saat mereka menanyakan tentang apa tujuan Fugaku datang ke tempat musuh.

Mikoto hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan terlihat sekali jika dia menghindari tatapan Neji dan Shikamaru. Mikoto memang sangat loyal dan memiliki kredibilitas yang tinggi pada sang suami.

''paman, entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi—maksudku, dengan kematian seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang banyak meninggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan—''

''Neji. Aku mengerti, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan buku jutsu milik klan Uzumaki?''

''buku jutsu? Bukankan buku itu hanya mitos?'' tanya Neji bingung. Buku yang berisi macam-macam jurus ninja yang dibuat langsung oleh Hokage ke 7 ribuan tahun lalu. Neji kira buku itu hanya ada dalam dongeng saja.

''tidak Neji, buku itu—''

.

''Kakak, aku ingin membantumu juga. Biarkan aku–''

''Hinata?''

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga dengan mata yang sembab. ''aku ingin membantu Sasuke untuk menemukan pembunuh itu!''

—

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Hai-hai, saya author baru. Mohon bimbingannya ya para senpai semua. ^_^ **

**ok, maafkan saya karena belum apa-apa Papi Fugaku udah gentayangan di dunia lain—huwahahaha-cough- **

**ehm- so, guys, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Kalau kalian suka, fic ini akan saya lanjutkan. **

**oh, kalau untuk adegan tembak- menembak sama yang berdarah-darah itu ratenya apa harus ditempatkan di M? Mohon jwabannya... **

**Thanks.**


End file.
